En la oscuridad
by Dawn-nee
Summary: Kogure Yuuya es invitado a una fiesta,pero se equivoca de sitio y va al monte fuji donde hay algo oscuro que tiene apariencia de...¿Hiroto? P.D: ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN 2013 by Eito Shimata xD y prohibida la entrada hasta octubre...pero que si lo queréis leer antes me da igual xP


**HOLAAAA HE AQUÍ LA RADIO$COMECOCOS EN ESTE ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN DEDICADO AL PERSONAJE MÁS LOCO/ENANO/BROMISTA Y GRAN IDOL DE LAS FANS LOCAS DEL INAZUMA ELEVEN ORIGINAL: ¡KOGURE YUUYA! (Fans: KOGUREEE GUAPO/Kogure: muajaja,me aman *w*) **

**ESPEREMOS QUE OS GUSTE**

**ATTE: LOS LOCOS DE RADIO$COMECOCOS**

**P.D: ONE-SHOT HECHO BY EITO S.**

**P.D DEL P.D: ESTO SE HARÁ CON KOGURE PV **

* * *

Nunca olvidaré el Halloween que pasé en el año 2013,fue la leche,por no hablar de misteriosa.

Para empezar,me voy a presentar. Mi nombre es Yuuya Kogure y tengo ahora mismo...pues...a ver,si estamos a 2013 y yo nací en el 1997...bah,no hay ganas de hacer matemáticas,os digo la verdad,ahora tengo mis 16 años,sí amigos,los jugadores "de segundo como Endo" se graduaron el año pasado.

Pues bien,empecemos...

Era por la mañana del día 31 de octubre en mi ciudad "natal" Kioto.

La gente estaba recorriendo las calles con disfraces terroríficos,entre ellos también populares en Japón,mientras las hojas rojas,naranjas,marrones y amarillas adornaban las calles de la ciudad. Y ahí estaba yo,paseando como de costumbre hacia el internado,digo,hasta el instituto. A decir verdad,cada vez que tengo que ir allí solo tengo que limpiar y limpiar y limpiar porque a los conserjes del Claustro Sagrado no les da la puta gana de limpiar y como quieren aprovecharse de mí me dijeron que no me violarían si yo les limpio el instituto...¡TODOS LOS DÍAS! Así que cuando fuimos al mundial juvenil 2010,a pesar del ejercicio,pa' mi eso eran vacaciones,no limpiar hasta que el mundial acabase ¡YUPI!,pero como la vida es triste el mundial se acabó,junto a la serie y ahora sigo limpiando ahí

En fin,pero eso no quitaba que no viera a mi amigo el gordo,la ardilla,el pescaito,el rubiales y a Haruna (Kabeyama/Kurimatsu/Tsunami/Tachimukai: ¿POR QUÉ HARUNA NO TIENE MOTE?/Kogure: Porque Haruna me pega y me gusta,por no decir que el mote de "La malvada" le guste jijiji/Haruna: ¿¡MALVADA YO!? Y NATSUMI ES UNA DIOSA COCINANDO NO TE JODE)

Bueno,y ese día lo pasé más o menos como siempre. Por la mañana me desahogué haciendo bromas a mi vecina. Veréis,fue muy bueno porque le atranqué la puerta por dentro y la vieja no podía salir de casa,ya lo se,es una broma muy mal descrita,pero si la hubierais visto...ji ji ji ji.

En fin,luego solté las ranas del laboratorio,¿por qué? PORQUE ERA UNA INJUSTICIA TENER ESAS HERMOSAS RANAS EN...EN...¡EN BOTES! IN-JUS-TI-CIA. Y ya os imagináis lo que pasó luego,el jefazo me castigó como siempre,a limpiar el servicio masculino.

Y he aquí yo ahora mismo desde las tres de la tarde hasta ahora mismo que son las ocho y media. Debería estar ahora mismo con mi disfraz de rana por las calles y pidiendo chuches (también robándolas como no si es que soy...)

-Chs,vaya mierda. Siempre estoy limpiando el culo del jefe ¿y qué recibo a cambio a parte de seguir con el culo intacto? NADA. Solo que no me violen (Tachi: ¿y te parece poco? te acosan sexualmente y este va y se queja -.-"/Kogure: CÁLLATE QUIEN TE PREGUNTÓ TACHIMUKAI)

De repente me llamaron al móvil (celular xD) y me sobresalté un poco,me preguntaba si era Tachimukai echándome en cara que si quería irme con él y con los otros a pedir chuches,¿será el capullo? ¿Qué queréis que os diga? me da envidia...¿QUÉ HAGO? ME ESTÁN LLAMANDO AL MÓVIL Y ESTÁ SONANDO A TO' VOZ "WHO LET THE FROG OUT?"

*Who let the frog out? guau guau guau*

Entonces lo cogí algo rojo,a veces pienso que mi obsesión por las ranas me hace a veces poner cosas estúpidas,como esta canción.

-¿Diga?-Dije algo nervioso.-Kogure Yuuya,loco por las ranas que hacen croack al aparato.

-Hola Kogure.-Reconocería esa voz en cualquier punto del planeta. Era mi amigo el alienígena,Hiroto Kiyama,que no solo estaba muy bueno y no me importaba que le hicieran yaoi conmigo,pero otra triste realidad,está con Midorikawa

-¡Hiroto cabrón,¿cómo te va?!

-...¿Cabrón?

-Lo decía en el buen sentido chico ^^U

-Ah vale,verás,en el Sun Garden estamos haciendo una fiesta y me acordé de ti.

-¿Y eso?-Dije un poco sonrojado,a ver,¿a quién no le ha provocado Kiyama Hiroto alguna vez? (Dawn: xD no mataré a nadie/Ulvida: YO/Dawn: CÁLLATE PUTA HIROTO ES MÍO...y de un millón de fangirls xD)

-Pues la tarta tenía forma de rana.-Y me derrumbé a lo anime. Y pensar que tenía posibilidades con Hiroto Kiyama,jo mierda,rechazado por los dos hackers oficiales de la serie,Haruna y Hiroto (Dawn: me da pena /Tachi y Mido: A mí no xD)-¿Vienes?

-Claro que sí Hiroto.

-Ja ja ja ja,vale,por cierto ¿no te dará miedo ir tú solo Kogure?-Bromeó Hiroto.

-Que va,soy demasiado valiente para tener tonterías.

-¿Seguro? Recuerdo una vez en que tú y yo...

-¡JA! Eso era porque había alguien detrás nuestra Hiroto Kiyama.

-Ah una cosa Kogure que en realidad el Sun Garden...-Pero le colgué el teléfono.

*Muchas horas de autobús después xD*

Llegué al bosque del Monte Fuji,que es donde está el Sun Garden,donde había un camino un poco mal hecho,y era normal ya que se encontraba en mitad de la montaña,pero a ver,¿a quién se le ocurre montar un orfanato en mitad del bosque? ¿Es que no saben la de historias de miedo que se cuentan sobre estos alrededores? Además,por la noche era un poco peligroso porque todo estaba muy oscuro y tal vez haya vampiros sueltos ji ji ji,es broma,pero daba su miedo,es más,me daba cosa pasear por ahí solo y con mi móvil como única luz.

Pero al final,llegué a mi destino. El Sun Garden.

Pero no era como siempre,o eso comparo yo con lo que me dicen Midorikawa y Hiroto. Y eso era porque Sun Garden estaba más silencioso de lo normal,¿qué sería lo que estaba pasando?Lo más seguro era que intentasen darme un buen susto,pero conmigo no podían,yo era el rey de las bromas.

Había una gran puerta blanca donde ponía arriba,en una inscripción en dorado,o eso me parecía a mí,Sun Garden. Había en ambos lados dos farolillos pequeños que iluminaban la entrada y que hacía que la luz que había diera a la casa un aspecto misterioso y lúgubre. A simple vista parecía bonita,pero se veía que la puerta estaba desgastada y las paredes estaban hechas de ladrillos y no se porqué,pero me daba miedo,sería también por los árboles de los alrededores,que estaban sin hojas y golpeando la entrada y rasgaban las ventanas,las cuales daban a los cuartos con las luces apagadas.

La puerta no estaba cerrada,no del todo,solo tuve que empujar un poco y entrar. Pero cuando empecé a abrirla la puerta empezó esta a hacer un crujido típico de las películas,pero eso no me dio miedo para nada. Lo que me daba miedo era pensar que había algo dentro de ese orfanato,del cual en ese momento pensaba que estaba abandonado y que quedaron conmigo ahí o para hacerme una broma o para hacer una "ruta de los fantasmas"

Me daba un poco de miedo...digo,no daba miedo alguno,y entré.

*Tic Tac*

Ese era el reloj de ébano de la entrada,que daba la casualidad de que estaba en una esquina oscura. El pasillo era largo,aún sigue en mi mente,como si fuera ayer. Era largo,oscuro y estaba algo sucio,y ya sabéis que para mí un pasillo sucio era algo que me daba escalofríos,¿por qué? porque soy un poco fanático de la limpieza,pero bueno yo continúo.

En la entrada no me había quitado los zapatos,primero porque estaba sucio y no quería ensuciar mis calcetines y segundo porque seguro que daba igual ya que ni siquiera había zapatos,no había nadie. Pasé de cuarto en cuarto buscando a alguien,pero no encontré a nadie.

En el primer cuarto vi un salón,con el suelo verde y las paredes no se podían distinguir el color por la oscuridad y eran desgastadas,seguro que los del Sun Garden se habían esforzado mucho con el decorado porque había hasta algo de moho en las esquinas y las ventanas estaban rotas,por no decir que la tele y la mesa que había estaban LLENAS DE POLVO KYAAAAAAAAAAA QUE HORROR.

Luego las otras estaban tan sucias que ni se me ocurrió entrar. Y entonces fue cuando pensé en que me había equivocado de sitio,que lo mismo Hiroto me había gastado una broma y entonces decidí irme y llamarlo para cantarles las cuarenta al pelirrojo oficial de la serie.

...

Llamé a Hiroto al móvil,pero no había cubertura. Así que decidí salir fuera de la casa para ver si allí fuera podía conseguir algo de cobertura.

Una vez fuera vi que ya se podía llamar pero la suerte que tenía era de perras,no tenía batería,normal,a decir verdad,ya se me estaba acabando cuando lo usé para poder iluminar el camino hacia el "Sun Garden" si de verdad fuera ese el orfanato,pero parecía tan real...y fue cuando pasó lo peor.

Las luces se apagaron justo después de que se me apagase el móvil y un escalofrío recorrió mi joven,pequeña y hermosa espalda. Miré detrás mía. Juraría haber oído a alguien reírse por lo bajo,una especie de risa infantil e inocente,pero que a su vez me aterraba,ya que ¿quién se estaba riendo?,¿acaso era de mí? no podía saberlo,pero la absurda idea de que seguro que era una broma por parte de los chicos mayores me hacía pensar un poco más claro y que el color natural de mi piel volviera en sí,porque la tenía blanca del miedo...sí,reconozco que esta vez tenía miedo.

-V-vale,esto ya no hace gracia,si queréis hacer bromas tendréis que hacerlas mejor,porque yo soy el amo de las bromas Midorikawa y Kiyama,soy Kogure,el puto amo de las bromas y como tal yo...-Y otra vez una sombra,posiblemente de alguien en vez de algo,y se movió rápido porque cuando me volteé ya no estaba. Y me cabreé,porque habían conseguido asustarme y la broma estaba siendo muy buena...¡qué digo! Yo soy el amo supremo,pero esto no era una broma normal...ERA UNA BROMA PESADA DE MUY MAL GUSTO. Y otra vez la risa. El pánico volvió a mí de nuevo,pero la ira tampoco es que se me fuera de golpe,así que seguí oyendo las risas de esa persona que parecía pequeña,que se alejaba de la casa poco a poco.

Y la seguí...

Y la seguí...

Y la seguí...

¿Lo he dicho antes ya? porque lo estaba siguiendo (xD)

Y al final entre las zarzas lo encontré. No veía bien a causa de la oscuridad,pero pude distinguir unos ojos verdes muy brillantes y achinados,con el pelo como...¿marrón? no,la oscuridad no me dejaba ver su verdadero tono de color,pero era oscuro...rojo oscuro. También tenía la piel blanca y una sonrisa pícara,pero también se veía inocencia en ella,¿quién era? alguien que me resultaba familiar...muy familiar...DEMASIADO familiar.

-¿Pero qué...? ¡Hiroto!-O eso creía.

-Ja ja ja ja,vaya vaya deberías haberte visto la cara,pensaste que te iba a matar ja ja ja ja ja ja.-Y Hiroto se rió con fuerza enfadándome un poco a la vez que me sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

-¡No te rías de mí idiota!

-Lo siento pero hacía mucho que no recibía visitas por aquí esto...-Y empezó a chasquear los dedos como si estuviera intentando recordar algo.

-¿Kogure?

-¿Kogure? ¡Ah claro ese es tu nombre!-Y me volvió a sonreír dulcemente,pero no lo entendía,¿no se acordaba de mi nombre? eso sí que era caer bajo desde luego.-Esta broma se me hizo divertida,¿a ti no Kogure?

-No,una broma hace gracia cuando haces un agujero en el suelo y se cae la víctima. Una broma es meter ranas en tu cama por las noches,pero amigo Hiroto...ATERRAR A ALGUIEN MENOR QUE TÚ EN UN SITIO COMO ESTE NO ES UNA BROMA ES JODERLE LA VIDA A LAS PERSONAS.-Entonces le grité tan fuerte que al pobre Hiroto lo asusté y un poco más y le pego y todo,pero entonces fue cuando a Hiroto se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño.

-Ahhh,yo solo quería jugar contigo Kogure...es que aquí estoy muy solo y no encuentro a mis padres.-Y siguió llorando como una magdalena,o así lo diría Midorikawa.

-Pero Hiroto tú eres huérfano.-Y lloró con más ganas y a lo anime,es decir,que salieron dos cascadas de sus y yo mientras movía los brazos a lo anime viendo tal escena e intentando consolarlo como podía.-¡P-pero no pasa nada,yo también lo soy y no eres el único y además tú a diferencia de mí...!-Pero nada,que soy penoso con los niños...espera,¿acabo de llamar a Hiroto niño? pero si él es mayor que yo.

-Papá...papá...-Vale,el simple hecho de oír a Hiroto llamar desesperadamente a su padre me hacía sentir fatal así que fingí ser mayor que Hiroto y le di un abrazo,seguro que si Mido-sama me pillaba,estaba muerto.

-Ya pasó Hiroto,ya pasó...¿pero ves? eso es joderle la vida a alguien,y por eso mismo no debes asustar a la gente ¿vale?-Y apreté más el abrazo,quería sentirme seme con Hiroto al menos una vez en la vida,¿es que nunca os puso ese tío? a mí sí,y muchas veces...adsadsads,digo,¡esto no se lo digáis a Midorikawa!,en fin,por un momento sentí que "el menor" se sentía a gusto y que se sonrojaba un poco,pero luego yo me puse to' machote (Dawn: o to' tsundere xD) y corté el abrazo.

-Vale Kogure-senpai,te haré caso.

-¿Kogure-senpai?-Vale eso era ya demasiado,primero,porque yo soy menor que él y segundo,¿cuándo coño va a parar con su jueguecito estúpido? porque abusar de la inocencia de un menor es pedofilia,a pesar de que no es adulto y solo me lleva un año.

-¿? ¿Es que no te gusta?

-¡Cl-Claro que no,yo soy menor que tú!

-¿Menor? Pero tú tienes dieciséis años ¿no? lo digo por la voz,te está cambiando.-Sí,como os dije antes,ahora tengo dieciséis por el hecho de haber nacido en el 1997

-¿Pero qué? Pero si tú tienes...-Entonces caí,Hiroto estaba haciendo de las suyas,estaba de coña y como yo soy un cachondo (no que esté cachondo que es distinto xD),le seguí el juego.

Toda esa escena había pasado conmigo de pie y el pelirrojo sentado con las rodillas cogidas,y entonces llegó el momento,sentirme uke otra vez porque soy muy bajito

Pero no pudo ser.

No podía ser real.

Hiroto...

Él...Era menos alto,me sacaba un poco vale,pero de sacarme medio cuerpo a tan solo una cabeza,¿es que acaso el había...descrecido? Entonces vi que él era menor que yo,no podía ser Hiroto. No era Hiroto. Pero me quedé en blanco,eran casi dos gotas de agua y eso lo podía ver gracias a la poca luz que había,que era la de la Luna. Por si no lo había mencionado,las luces de los farolillos se habían apagado antes,cuando el móvil también se me apagó.

-¿Pero cómo...?

-¿Ocurre algo Kogure-sen...? digo,¿Kogure?-"Hiroto" me miraba inocente y pude notar que era 100% uke,oh vamos,serían muy parecidos por fuera,pero lo que es el carácter no tenía nada que ver. Hiroto era maduro y un poco más serio que este Hiroto,porque era más infantil y mucho más divertido,por no olvidar de que tiene Ukelosis,o enfermedad del uke (enfermedad más odiada por los hombres heterosexuales y la más amada por los yaoistas xD)

-No. No pasa nada Hiroto.

-¡Genial! porque antes de nada me gustaría cenar y pasar un ratito más contigo,ven,será divertido.-Y el niño empezó a correr en dirección a la casa. Lo seguí. Era increíble,pero cuando llegamos a la casa,la entrada...la puerta...ahora todo parecía nuevo.

La puerta blanca ya no parecía vieja,es más,parecía como si fuera un juguete recién sacado de su envoltorio. Muchas cosas.

¿Y recordáis ese pasillo oscuro y sucio? pues ahora era limpio e iluminado y se podía ver perfectamente como era. Las paredes eran blancas y tenían cuadros con paisajes de montaña y de playa,parecían muy bonitos según yo,pero que no soy un artista ni un buen crítico claro está así que nada,paso de hablar de los cuadros.

Entré entonces al primer cuarto,que era donde había pasado el pequeño "Hiroto", y vi que las paredes no estaban desgastadas por la humedad y que eran mitad blancas por arriba y mitad azul marino hacia abajo,con el suelo verde y al estilo japonés,como en Japón que estamos. La tele estaba apagada y no parecía rota,y la mesa del centro tenía encima un edredón rojo con los bordes blancos que no tenía antes,y unos cojines morados y blandos para estar más cómodos. Muy acogedor es por cierto.

-Kogure-san.-Y dejé de observar la habitación y observé al niño que tenía un poco de sonrojo y una sonrisa muy grande.-¿le importa si se queda a dormir conmigo?

-¿Estás de coña Hiroto?-Yo se lo dije gritando y rojo hasta las orejas,es que con esa cara de uke no hay quien no lo quiera violar,si no mirad su foto en internet,es igual a Kiyama pero muuuuuuucho más uke.

-Por favor,no quiero estar solo esta noche.

-Estás provocándome...-Dije por lo bajini.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada nada ^^U

-Bien,voy a bañarme.-Y entonces se fue al cuarto de baño,que rezaba yo porque no estuviera sucio para el pobre chiquillo,pero después de haber visto el cambio entre lo que era la entrada,el pasillo y el salón,no me sorprendería que el baño estuviera limpio -.-"

...

Ya había pasado media hora y el niño todavía seguía en el servicio,tenía un poco de ganas de ir al baño...PARA HACER PIS,NO PENSÉIS QUE SOY UN PERVERTIDO,pero que nada,tenía que aguantarme.

Me empezaba a aburrir un poco,y quise poner la tele. Cogí el mando que había encima de la mesa,que estaba al lado de un frutero que había.

Intenté encenderla,y cuando lo hice...no había señal,puta montaña,aquí no hay ni para ver Disney Channel y ver el High School Musical,una peli en la que vomité,porque no me gustan los musicales (Dawn: pero sí mola Dando La Nota xD)

-Kogure.-Y miré en dirección a la voz del niño que se encontraba con una bata blanca,la cual estaba por arriba mojada a causa del pelo,que el muy tonto ni se había molestado en secar.

-¿¡Pero qué!? Estas mojado.-Le contesté algo nervioso.

-¿? Claro,acabo de ducharme hace poco,pero ya hice la cena Kogure-senpai.

-¿¡La cena!? No seas idiota Hiroto! Si estás mojado te pueden dar calambres y además no está bien que cocines tú siendo tan pequeño. Y DEJA DE LLAMARME SENPAI.-Si antes estaba nervioso,ahora lo estaba más y encima rojo.

-Es que no lo puedo evitar Kogure-senpai ^^-Se acabó,como vuelva a llamarme senpai,yo me lo violo y se acabó el episodio.

-Arg...por favor,para de decirme senpai.

-Vale,pero solo si te comes todo lo que hay en la mesa.-Y entonces cuando me di cuenta,ya había un montón de comida en la mesa,y yo como un empanado mirando la comida. Había onigiris,shushi,y también gambas,¿SABÉIS LO CARAS QUE SON LAS GAMBAS?

-Niño,¿cómo coño ha salido...?-Pero rápidamente el crío apareció a mi lado pegándome un susto y con un tenedor pinchado en una gamba en la mano.-NO ME PEGUES ESOS SUSTOS HIROTO.

-Perdona,pero tienes que comer que estás en los huesos.-Dijo sonriendo y poniendo esta carita (^^)

-No es por nada Hiroto pero tengo que irme a mi casa ya.

-¿Pero no te ibas a quedar conmigo esta noche Kogure?

-Yo no dije eso en ningún momento.-La cara de rabia que me puso el niño me dio miedo. A lo mejor ese uke tenía tendencia al yanderismo...a no ser que ya lo sea. Los ojos del pequeño pelirrojo perdieron su brillo y empezó a murmurar algo tan bajito que apenas se podía oír,¿qué sería? no tenía ni idea,lo único que sabía era que me daba lástima...¿o era miedo? Solo sabía que si le llevaba la razón no me metería en problemas.-Bueno...pero no creo que pase nada si me quedo ¿no Hiro...?-Pero antes de que pudiera terminar el nombre,el niño me metió la gamba en la boca. Y estaba muy rica. Todavía no me podía creer que cocinase tan bien y sea tan pequeño,esto no me había pasado desde que conocí a Toramaru Utsonomiya,el tigre que sabe cocinar.

...

Al fin acabé y me puse un pijama que me prestó Hiroto...:

-¿Tienes que estar aquí para ver como me cambio el pijama?-Le dije algo molesto.

-¿? No,pero tampoco pasa nada Kogure-kun.-Genial,antes era "Kogure-senpai" y ahora era "Kogure-kun" ¿qué será lo siguiente? ¿Kogure-senpai-kun? Este crío me ponía de los nervios porque me comía con los ojos ¿sabéis? ¿Es que no le enseñaron lo que es la intimidad al niño o qué?

Me quité la camiseta y me puse de espaldas,ese crío no era nadie para ver mi hermoso torso que lo sepáis.

-Eres tonto niño.

-¿?

-Ah~ niños shota,el mayor símbolo de inocencia violable.-Pero luego me puse rojo,porque lo dije demasiado alto,tanto que hasta noté su reacción al oírlo.

-¿Vi...violable dices Kogure-kun?-Miré a Hiroto. Entonces vi que tenía los mofletes sonrojados y me acerqué a él. Luego no se cómo empezó todo lo demás pero acabó más violado que todo lo que le habían dado. Que sí que sí,que no lo niego,que me provocó y no me controlé,pero es que también el otro parecía que lo estaba deseando,es como si me lo pidiera a gritos porque a decir verdad,es que me lo decía a gritos eso de "Kogure por favor dame más",ejem,eso es un campo donde no os voy a dejar entrar.

Al final,después de acabar literalmente molido,me eché encima del niño que aunque sea más alto que yo,no significa que haya sido el seme,no,lo fui YO.

-Kogure-kun...me gustas...-Dijo Hirotito,sí,lo llamé así -.-"

-¿? chs,cállate.-Dije rojo,a ver,había sido mi primera vez,y eso que me prometí hacerlo con Haruna en vez de con este niño que apareció de primeras en mi vida.

-Mmm,vale...pero no te irás ¿verdad?-Dijo apretujándose a mí haciendo que me rozase con su...ejem,miembro. NO OS CONVIENE PERVERTIDOS,pero como soy el puto amo después de Tsurugi Kyousuke,os lo cuento (raro no lo conozco y lo mencioné ._.)

-No...hoy no me iré,pero mañana vamos a ver si puedo llevarte a algún or...bueno,a un sitio donde hay más niños como tú...-O como yo mismo. Sentí ganas de llorar,y ya se lo que pensáis,¿tú? ¿el gran Kogure Yuuya? ¿Rey de las ranas? sí,yo mismo también lloro,aunque sea imposible de creer.

-¿Kogure-kun?-Dijo el niño rozando su boca con mi mejilla.-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Naaa,cosas mías.-Y se me fueron las ganas.

-Minna,ven aquí.-Y cambiamos de posición. Ahora yo estaba abajo,como un uke,que mal. Pero el me dio lametones por todo el cuerpo y me abrazaba,me daba cariño...vale,también gemía para hacerme excitar y le odio por eso. Pero es que...aquel crío...como se movía,se movía mejor que cualquier puta profesional,y no es que haya no tenido experiencia...NO,NO HE DICHO ESO,BORRAD ESO DE VUESTRA CABEZA.-Kogure-kun...ah...mmmm,te amo...-Noté entonces lo frío que estaba todo,antes era lujuria pura pero ahora...ahora no era eso solo,ahora sí que sentía lo que era el verdadero cuerpo del pequeño Hirotito,uno muy frío al que daba miedo a meterse porque parecía tan frío como el cristal...

-Mierda Hiroto,¿por qué estás tan frío?-Le pregunté orgulloso y rojo todavía por lo anterior.

-Ah...pues...yo...no,usted es el que quema.-Vale eso me lo podría decir por la de perversidades que hice,pero que calor no sentía por lo que el otro se equivocaba.

-Chs,da igual Hiroto.-Y lo abracé.

-...

-¿Hiroto?-Entonces vi que se había dormido.-Genial,yo quería más -3-

Y me dispuse a dormir con el niñato ese enroscado a mí como una serpiente,pero que no podía quejarme mucho la verdad. Estuvimos así casi una buena porción de la noche,o por lo menos a mi me lo pareció. Hiroto enroscado y yo axfisiado,si es que no puede ser.

...

*BUM*

Ese fue un trueno,que me despertó de golpe. No grité por suerte,si no el niño se hubiera despertado y no había ganas. Pensé entonces en marcharme y que pensase que el chico que todo fue un sueño. Pero no podía irme sin mi ropa,y fui buscándola por la habitación. Di con ella,y mi ropa interior claro,no voy a ir por la calle sin mis adorable calzoncillos blancos que nadie ve.

De repente cayó un rayo y se vio claramente el cuarto y las sombras que se habían formado daban miedo. Luego me recuperé de ese pequeño susto y me dispuse a marcharme. Abrí sigilosamente la puerta haciendo el mínimo ruido. Luego estuve atravesando el pasillo,que se me hizo más largo de lo normal,y otro relámpago cayó.

Esta vez,la luz iluminó un marco,un marco de fotos que estaba boca abajo en una mesita. Fue entonces cuando la curiosidad me picó. Quise averiguarlo,total,¿qué me iba a pasar? Pues nada bueno...ese marco...tenía una foto. En la foto...puff,aún la recuerdo y todo.

En la foto aparecía una familia,una mujer de pelo negro y bastante largo y sin flequillo. Tenía los ojos azules y sonreía a la foto un poco seria,pero tenía la mirada tierna. Vestía una cazadora marrón claro y una camiseta roja debajo,no se veía de tronco para abajo. Luego había un hombre claramente mayor. Tenía poco pelo y las orejas grandes,me recordaba al Buda la verdad. Él tenía la mirada achinada y bastante más sonriente que la mujer y también se podía notar que era más bajo,probablemente la mujer llevase tacones el día en que le hicieron la foto. La vestimenta del hombre se veía bastante tradicional. Y en medio del hombre y la mujer,se hallaba el pequeño niño de la casa,Hiroto. Tenía el pelo completamente liso y los ojos muy grandes. Sonreía con esa inocencia que tiene siempre y llevaba la ropa que tenía al habérmelo encontrado. Un polo blanco con la boca del polo azul. Seguramente sería un jugador de fútbol. Pero había algo que no me cuadraba,la mujer me resultaba muy familiar,demasiado familiar...

Entonces la luz del relámpago se fue en muy poco tiempo,y luego se escuchó un trueno. Unos segundos después volvió a iluminarse con otro relámpago y en la foto...Hiroto no estaba, la mirada de la mujer no era tierna,era seria,pero la sonrisa parecía la misma y el hombre sin embargo,había cambiado por completo el rostro,ahora era completamente serio...o quizá triste. A mí me pareció extraño,había cambiado la foto por completo.

Otro trueno.

Esta vez me asusté más,tal vez porque lo de la foto no me lo esperaba. Y por tercera vez,volvió a caer otro relámpago.

Vi entonces en la foto que solo se hallaba Hiroto sonriente como siempre,pero que ninguno de los adultos estaba. El niño poco a poco empezó a cambiar el rostro. Hiroto pasó de estar feliz a estar triste. No entendía nada.

Más truenos.

Apareció otra vez la luz del relámpago,estaba claro que había tormenta eléctrica. De repente vi lo peor. Hiroto no parecía tener heridas,pero tenía algo rojo en el pelo y en la cara. Y estaba llorando y tenía las mejillas rojas de tanto amargamiento. Entonces también observé que la ropa también estaba rota y también con rojo en la camiseta...me temí lo peor. Eso era sangre.

Se fue la luz y se oye otro trueno.

Otro relámpago y había una sombra con unas manos monstruosamente grandes y como azules que amenazaban con atrapar a Hiroto. Y la expresión de Hiroto era de miedo y tenía los ojos como platos.

Sin luz.

Otro trueno.

Y la luz volvió. Y la imagen se quedó en negro.

Después de lo que vi no quería averiguar nada y deje el marco y me dispuse a irme pero de repente en frente de mí apareció Hiroto. No se le veían los ojos y tenía puesta la ropa,pero no se veía bien a causa de la osucridad.

-Kogure-kun...¿a dónde vas?-Preguntó Hiroto con la voz un poco más grave.

-A irme,no puedo quedarme aquí.-Le contesté asustado pero firme.

-No te vayas Kogure-kun,quédate conmigo.-Me dijo el chico agarrándome con mucha fuerza del brazo. Y pensar que no tendría fuerza.

-Suéltame Hiroto.

-Por favor Kogure no me dejes solo,por favor,solo hasta que vuelvan papá y hermana mayor.-Me rogó el niño intentando detenerme.

-Pero que me tengo que ir.-Dije tirando de mi brazo para intentar escapar. Por fin me solté y me puse a caminar hacia la salida,entonces el niño empezó a reírse.-¿De qué te ríes?

-De que no te irás de aquí jamás.-Y otra vez cayó un rayo. Pero esta vez no vi la figura de Hiroto un poco más apartado de mí,sino una figura endemoniada con una sonrisa muy grande que no mostraba mirada alguna.

Entonces las luces de la casa se encendieron.

Se apagaron.

Se encienden y Hiroto estaba más cerca.

Se apagaron.

Se encienden y Hiroto se mostraba más alto y más cerca.

Se apagaron.

Se encienden y Hiroto había desaparecido.

Se apagaron y el corazón me latía muy rápido del terror.

Se encienden de nuevo y Hiroto estaba en frente mía,pero esta vez no parecía Hiroto...esta vez era una figura muy alta,hasta el techo,con una especie de abrigo negro y un sombrero negro que encima le hacía mucho más alto y tenía los brazos azules claros y endemoniadamente enormes y delgados como los dedos y se mostraba una sonrisa macabra y grande. Y seguía sin mostrar mirada alguna.

-¿Pe...pero qué?-Yo estaba acojonado,eso si no era un monstruo eso era el mismo demonio.

-Kogure...-Su voz era muy ronca,y tan escalofriante como la niña del exorcista...¿perdón? no,esta es peor. Me cogió en brazos como si fuera un muñeco,y eso que no soy yo mucho de jugar a las muñecas.

Me acarició la cara con esos dedos,que eran como cuchillas,porque solo rozarme me dio como un arañazo. Di un pequeño gemido de dolor (no va a ser de placer hombre xD) y supe entonces que lo único que tenía que hacer era...arrancarle un dedo o algo.

Y no quiero presumir pero lo que hice fue lo siguiente...:

Le cogí el dedo y con lo afilado que era hice que se cortara. Y eso pasó,se arañó la mano con el dedo,no se si me habré explicado bien,¿que cómo lo hice? no se,me moví un poco y cogí el dedo,que pesaba poco de lo delgado que estaba y le arañé la muñeca contraria haciendo que me soltase mientras gritaba del dolor.

Empecé a correr por el pasillo que se hizo más largo y parecía que nunca llegaría a la puerta y entonces por un momento miré hacia atrás y vi que mostraba unos ojos...pero no eran los de Hiroto,eran unos ojos amarillos,como los de los hombres-lobo que no era.

Seguía corriendo y por suerte conseguí escapar de esa casa que vi que empezaba a arder.

-¿Pero cómo...?-Ni yo mismo me expliqué tal fenómeno pero salió el pequeño Hiroto de las llamas que parecía que no le habían afectado para nada. Sus ojos eran asombrosamente aterradores. Eran amarillos,como los del monstruo en el que parecía haberse transformado,o eso pensé yo.-Lárgate monstruo.

-No Kogure...no lo entiendes.-Y se me acercó más. Yo no podía moverme el miedo y el trauma por lo que había visto me había paralizado.

-Atrás.-Pero me tocó los hombros y me miró sonriente y con paciencia.

-No te preocupes,el peligro ha pasado.

-No,el peligro eres tú que es muy distinto.-Y aparté sus manos de mí.-Tú eres el monstruo.

-Ja ja ja. No mi amado Kogure.-Y entonces se vio inocencia en el crío,y pensé por un momento que a lo mejor él fue quien hizo arder la casa. Pero no me lo creía aún así.-Ya no nos podrá hacer más daño...-Pero el peligro no pasó ya que la figura se apareció tras Hiroto y le atravesó el corazón con la mano y le sacó la el corazón enseñándomelo. Vale,la imagen era fuerte,imaginaros a un monstruo que oculta su rostro con los brazos azules atraviesa el cuerpo de un niño que es clavado a Hiroto Kiyama con una casa ardiendo de fondo que parece el mismo infierno.

-Hi...Hiroto.-Y el niño me sonrió e hizo algo que me acojonó vivo,movió la cabeza dando un giro de 360º y se quedó cara a cara con eso. Luego sacó la mano de su torso con el corazón en mano,pero Hiroto seguía en pie y se dirigió hacia el mosntruo,que lo arrojó a las llamas,porque el mismo monstruo estaba muerto de miedo con lo que estaba viendo. Al final el monstruo muerto hizo que la casa explotase,como si su cuerpo fuera una especie de bomba.

Y yo salí corriendo,no quería ver más. Iba corriendo y llorando,había visto a una persona viva y sin corazón arrojando a una especie de monstruo a las llamas.

Y corrí...y corrí hasta que me topé con un precipicio. No me lo pensé dos veces...salté al vacío...

Pero entonces no me lo pude creer. Ese barranco...no llevaba a ninguna parte,lo que intento decir es que...acabé de nuevo en donde antes estaban las llamas.

-¿Pero qué demonios? No puede ser,pero si caí por un...aquí no...he...¿he estado andando en círculos?-Dije yo lo más bajo posible. Y oí detrás de mí que alguien se acercaba con una luz,después de lo ocurrido no quería darme la vuelta. Sabía que sería Hiroto y que a lo mejor me llevaría al infierno.-Por favor déjame volver a mi casa,estoy asustado Hiroto,quiero irme a mi casa por favor déjame irme a mi casa déjame salir de este bosque oscuro,quiero regresar.-Le rogué llorando del miedo y desesperación. Entonces me abrazó protectoramente,no podía ser Hiroto. No lo era. Porque quien me abrazaba era alguien que tenía la piel caliente (no de ese modo -3-) y no era como la de Hirotito que era una piel muy muy fría,como la de un muerto.

-Ya está,ya estoy aquí...-Esa voz no era otra que la de...

-KIDO-SAMA.-Y me di la vuelta para abrazar a Kido,el hermano de mi amada,si es que la pudiera llamar amada a Haruna estando ya con Tachimukai. No me había sentido tan uke en mi vida,si es que no lo era ya.

-Ya pasó. ¿Qué hacías por aquí?-Dijo el chico intentando romper el abrazo que impedía romper.

-NO ME SUELTES IDIOTA.-Le grité enfadado. Luego me asusté porque pensé que me iría a matar pero fue muy maduro y comprensivo y no me soltó ni me pegó ostias.

-Está bien,está bien,pero ¿qué te ha pasado?-Dijo sonriéndome.

-Pues verás...hace unas horas me llamo Hiroto porque quería que le acompañase a ir a una fiesta al Sun Garden,entonces cuando vine aquí...

-Un momento Kogure,¿cómo que viniste al Monte Fuji? El Sun Garden está en Tokio.

-¿Pero qué dices? antes había una casa en la que ponía Sun Garden en la entrada y...y...oye Kido ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-No lo sabía,estaba haciendo un reto que me puso el puto amargado de Fudo. Me dijo que me adentrase al Monte Fuji y que encontrase la casa encantada en medio del bosque.

-¿E-encantada?

-Sí,una leyenda urbana que salió hace no mucho dice que hace unos dos o tres años,vivía en el bosque una familia en verano porque aquí se está más o menos fresquito. Pero que dicen que el hijo murió por extrañas circunstancias y que habitaba por los alrededores en busca de gente que le ayudara a buscar a su familia porque piensa que no volvieron desde entonces.

-¿Fa...familia? ¿Cómo esta?-Y le enseñé la foto.

-¿Qué familia? no veo nada.-Y la iluminó un momento con su linterna. En la foto solo salía la mujer y el padre. No salía el niño,como en la segunda vez que miró la foto.

-Aquí había un niño clavado a Hiroto.-Dije asustado por haberlo recordado.

-¿A Hiroto? ¡Ah,ya se porqué lo dices! es que la mujer se parece a Hitomiko y lo has relacionado con Hiroto. Muy bueno,reconozco que si hubiera sido alguien como Tachimukai lo hubiera creído.-Dijo Kido afirmando que pensaba que Tachi era inocente (jaja pobre tachimukai,sufrirá la ira del cuñao' xD)

-¡No,lo digo en serio! estaba aquí,luego aparecerá el crío solo y después el monstruo...KIDO NO ME SUELTES O...o...NO SE ME OCURRE SÁCAME DE ESTE SITIO Y ME IMPORTA UN HUEVO SI FUDO SE BURLA DE MÍ DICIÉNDOME SI SOY UN CAGUETA O NO COÑO.-Dije apretando el abrazo y jurando que Kido se sonrojaba un poco.

-Vale vale,pero suéltame o Fudo se pondrá celoso y nos matará a todos jajajaja.-Se rió un poco para calmarme.

-No bromees con el verbo matar.-Y me enganché a su torso como si fuera un koala a un árbol y se puso a caminar mientras intentaba salir de esa selva a la carretera.

Y llegamos allí,donde vi a los otros dosde la Royal (academia imperial) aburridos. Sakuma estaba en la señal de autobús apoyado y Fudo sentado en el banco que había. Ambos iluminados por la farola que había. Luego el piratilla (y lo digo por su parche xD) vio a Kido salir de ahí.

-Muy bien Kido,¿has visto la...Kogure qué haces enganchado a Kido?-Dijo Sakuma un poco sorprendido por la escenita de mí enganchado a Kido como un adorable monito (si es que soy...)

-¡SON GAYS!-Gritó Fudo cayéndose del banco,siempre tan gilipollas,si es que no.

-NO LO SOMOS.-Gritó Kido.-Además,lo que te pasa es que estás celoso,porque tú eres el gay que me quiere.-Fudo se sonrojó enfadado,si es que Kido es el amo haciendo uke a la gente...aunque Fudo no lo sea.

-Bueno,¿nos vamos ya? no quiero volver a este sitio nunca más.-Dije yo mientras Kido se comportaba como mi hermano mayor y me abrazaba,aunque sea para chinchar a Fudo un rato y hacer flipar al pobre Sakuma un rato,que pena me dan...

Al final de todo me quedé a casa de Kido a dormir...con Fudo haciendo compañía "para que Kido no sea pervertido y me viole" mentira,es que tiene celos de que yo tenga más pelo y llame más la atención xD

Pero a pesar de todo no olvidaré nunca esa noche extraña que hace que tenga muchas dudas...¿y si la mujer de la foto fue Hitomiko? Entonces...literalmente es mi cuñada y me debería de matar por haber violado a su hermano...

muerto.

* * *

**HALE,HASTA AQUÍ LLEGÓ EL ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN,PERDONAD SI ES UN POCO LIOSA,EITO RESPONDERÁ A TODAS LAS PREGUNTAS QUE OS HAGÁIS SOBRE LA HISTORIA ^^U**

**PERO AHORA UNA PREGUNTA RAZONABLE:**

**¿QUÉ PASO CON LA FIESTA QUE TENÍA KOGURE EN EL SUN GARDEN? PUES NADA,LUEGO MIDORIKAWA LE PERSIGUIÓ POR TODA LA TIERRA POR HABER HECHO A HIROTO ESPERAR xD**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO,NO TUVE MUCHA IMAGINACIÓN CON LO DEL MONSTRUO PERO ES QUE SE ME PRESENTÓ UNA VEZ EN UNA PESADILLA Y TENÍA GANAS DE PONERLO -.-"**

**P.D: NOSOTROS SOMOS FANS DEL FUDOXKIDO NO PIENSEN MAL JODER QUE A ESA PAREJA NO SE OPONE NI DIOX xD**

**BYE-NEE**

**RADIO$COMECOCOS :D**

**¿Reviews o demandas xD?**


End file.
